Coleco
Coleco was a leather company, turned swimming / kiddie pool company, turned toy company most well known for the their ColecoVision game console and Cabbage Patch Kids dolls. Coleco is an acronym for Connecticut Leather Company. They went out of business after an ill fated attempt to enter the home computer market in 1983 with a less than adequate system based on their hit ColecoVision game console cost stem $80,000,000 and they pulled out of electronics all together in 1985 and filed for bankruptcy in 1988. Product list Some of Coleco's Toys, Dolls, Action Figures, and Games*Alf dolls *Smurfs toys *Rambo action figures *Cabage Patch Kids * Coleco's Seven Tabletop Video Games *Donkey Kong *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Donkey Kong Junior *Frogger *Galaxian *Zaxxon Coleco Telstar was a series of first generation, mostly stand alone consoles *Telstar *Telstar Classic *Telstar Deluxe *Telstar Ranger *Telstar Alpha *Telstar Colormatic *Telstar Regent *Telstar Sportsman *Telstar Combat! *Telstar Colortron *Telstar Marksman *Telstar Galaxy *Telstar Gemini *Telstar Arcade Coleco in the second generation of game consoles *ColecoVision - This is what most of us think of when we think Coleco. Now a cultural staple of 1980s youth, the ColecoVision brought us the best home versions of many golden era arcade hits (as long as they weren't Atari's arcade titles), as well as expansion that made the system backword compatible with Atari 2600 VCS games that had been flooding the market for five years. *Coleco Gemini - an Atari 2600 VCS clone that was the direct result of Coleco winning a law suit with Atari over ColecoVision Expansion Modual #1. This system is known for its unique joystick / paddel combo controllers. ColecoVision Hardware Expansion *ColecoVision Expansion Module #1 - An adapter to play Atari 2600 games and controllers using the ColecoVision's Expansion Module Interface. Basicly turns your Coleco into a 2600 clone, there was a big law suit between Atari and Coleco over this unit. *ColecoVision Expansion Module #2 - A steering wheel and pedal controller that came with a port of Sega's arcade hit Turbo, this unit plugges into port 1 and uses the second joystick and four C batteries. *ColecoVision Expansion Module #3 - Convert the ColecoVision into an Adam. This was the less common of the two ways to get an Adam, the more common Adam had a CollecoVision built in. *ColecoVision Roller Controller - A trackball controller that originally came with a port of Century II / Destron / GDI's arcade game Slither. Later sets came with a port of Exidy's arcade game Victory. This controller required the use of both standard joysticks and batteries. *ColecoVision Super Action Controller Set - This was a set of two large controllers that resembled a pair of boxing gloves with four finger buttons in the grip and a joystick and number pad on top. It came with Super Action Baseball, other Super Action games followed. *ColecoVision 128-in-1 Flash MultiCart - A ColecoVision cart released by Atarimax in 2005 that lets you load up to 127 ColecoVision ROMS from your computer via USB. *ColecoVision Ultimate SD Multicart - A ColecoVision cart released by Atarimax in 2010 with an SD card slot. *ColecoVision Super Games Modual (Planned) - As of 2012, a new expansion modual, the Super Games Module by OpCode Games may upgrade your ColecoVision's 1K RAM with up to 32K RAM and may pick up where a similar canceled unit left off in 1983, and give new Super Games more ram and better sounds. It is under public license from River West Brands out of Chicago, Il and therefore an official Coleco product under applicable law, according to OpCode Games. Coleco Adam Home Computer System *Adam - a stand alone unit with built in ColecoVision, it came with a Smart Writer Daisy Wheel Printer (required for power), a keyboard, two white CollecoVision controllers, and three cassetts (Adam-Buck Rogers Super Game Pack, Adam SmartBASIC, and an Adam Digital Data Pack. *Adam - ColecoVision Expansion Module #3, turns your existing ColecoVision into an Adam computer. Game franchises None Category:Companies